loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe (Beverly Hills Chihuahua)
Chloe is the main protagonist in the 2008 Disney film, Beverly Hills Chihuahua and the deutertagonist in its sequels. She is voiced by Drew Barrymore in the first film and Odette Yustman in the 2nd film and Odette Annable in the 3rd film. She was the love interest and now wife of Papi. Appearances Chloe's owner, Aunt Viv, leaves her Chihuahua with her irresponsible niece, Rachel, to dog-sit. Sam the landscaper's male Chihuaha, Papi, notices Chloe and immediately develops a crush on her though she initially rejects him. Rachel later decides to take Chloe to Mexico and leaves the pooch who sneaks out and gets stolen. Chloe ends up getting tossed into a dog-fighting ring owned by Vasquez, left to defend herself from a Doberman Pinscher named El Diablo. Fortunately, she is rescued from the dogfight by a German Shepherd named Delgado. Chloe thanks Delgado for saving her and asks him if he could help her find her way home. Delgado refuses at first, but after Chloe insists that she was dog-napped and being pursued by Diablo, the police dog reluctantly helps her. Along the way, Chloe constantly pesters Delgado by asking him agitating questions. Later, Chloe gets tricked by a rat named Manuel and an iguana named Chico who talk her into giving them her diamond collar. Delgado quickly becomes furious with her because that collar was evidence to where she lived. On their journey to Beverly Hills, Chloe and Delgado encounter a large group of stray Chihuahuas led by Montezuma who save them from three vicious mountain lions. They soon arrive at a national park in Mexico, where Chloe is recognized by an employee. Unfortunately, Chloe is found and taken way by El Diablo to Vasquez and his henchman, Rafferty. Rachel and the landscaper go to get Chloe and Papi (who set out earlier to find his "Mi Corazon"), but Delgado beats them to her. They end up in an old ruin where Chloe almost gets locked in a cage. Fortunately, Papi arrives and helps Chloe escape, although he gets captured as well. When Chloe frees him, she finds her inner bark and scares Vasquez away, and with the help of Papi and Delgado, they mange to defeat Diablo. Rachel and Sam find Chloe and Papi and take them both home. Back in Beverly Hills, Chloe and Papi relax on the patio. Chloe thanks Papi for his help, tells him that she loves him in Spanish and licks him down to the ground as her way of showing her love. Before the end credits, Papi explains what happens to the dogs (Chloe's friends that she met in Mexico), Chloe's Beverly Hills friends and he and Chloe have five puppies. Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2Edit Chloe reappears in the second film with her newly wedded husband, Papi. Together, they have five puppies named Papi Jr., Lala, Rosa, Ali and Pep which they try to keep up with. Chloe believes that Papi is too easygoing and suggests that he starts showing their kids a little discipline. Papi is reluctant to do so at first, but he eventually comes around in the end. Later, Chloe and Papi, along with Delgado and Pedro (Papi's adoptive brother), participate in a dog fashion show to win a large cash prize that would save Sam's family's house. Though Papi had initially won, because of the lack of breed papers, he is disqualified. The dogs lose to an arrogant French poodle named Appoline. Eager to help out with Delgado's deep situation concerning his sons: Alberto and Antonio (whom he had abandoned as puppies at a police station for protection), Papi and Chloe's kids venture out and eventually, find some bank robbers who had stolen a large sum of money. The puppies stow away in one of the bags, but are later found out by the robbers. Papi and Chloe soon discover their kids missing and they, along with Pedro and Delgado, set out to look for them. The dogs eventually locate the puppies and defeat the bank robbers. Papi scolds the kids for running off, but Chloe tells Papi that they did manage to capture the robbers and were trying to save Sam's family's home, so Papi lets the kids off lightly. The dogs return home to find that they have been awarded more than enough money to save Sam's family house. Chloe and the dogs, along with their human owners, celebrate their victory and Sam and Rachel's engagement and live happily ever after. She appears in the third film with Papi and the puppies. Her role is not as large in this film. When everyone moves in to a luxary hotel, Chole tells Papi that even though he's a great teacher, she felt like they needed a real dog school to go to. She was also worried that Rosa felt like she was the "runt of the litter". At the hotel, Chole was seen posing for photos and playing the piano. She and Oscar were talking as they approached the mudbath, only to find that Papi was spying on them. She then walked away from him without saying anything. Later, after finding out that Rosa saved Charlotte from drowning in the big pool, Chole decided that Rosa should still have her fiesta for her sweet 15. When hearing that Sam and Rachel lost their jobs at the hotel, she, Papi, Pedro, and Charlotte decided to make things right and repair the garden. At the party, after Jenny and Oscar got arrested, Chole decided to make Papi a real teacher again and then celebrated with everyone. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Animals Category:Canine Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Married Category:Parents Category:Love Interests in Sequels Category:Rich Love Interest Category:Movie Love Interest